That door
by worldinmyangle
Summary: sora finds a door beneath the destiny islands. then it leads to the beautiful california. Sora does not know he has a game, but the addicted fans of kingdom hearts does! a little twist in sora's realm and ours! read and review!
1. i entered a new world

Sora walked into a door he never thought he'd found in his basement in the destiny islands

Sora walked in to their secret hideout with Kairi. Kairi started drawing things onto the wall. Sora was wondering around everywhere. At the end of the room they both saw a door never seen before. Sora walked near it.

"you don't know what's in there stay back here." Kairi said.

Sora was wondering. A door he never thought he'd found in his basement in the destiny islands.

_What the? I never have seen this door before! _Sora thought _well then, I guess I just have to check it out!_

The next thing Kairi knew Sora opened the door and entered then closed the door. "Sora wait!" Kairi ran to the door but the door was vanishing. "**SORA**!!"

... ... ... ... ...

Sora walked in the door and found himself walking through a road full of people walking and there are lots of things that are moving, and these people ride on them. He looked up the sky and saw a bunch of buildings and skyscrapers.

Suddenly a bunch of boys with one girl went to him and said, "Hey, the anime' convention is not until next week. And you're already dressed up as Sora" one of them said.

_Huh?_ Sora thought

"Why not join our group? We cosplay Kingdom Hearts but also other anime's. So, uh, wanna join?" another of the guys said.

"But… But I **AM** Sora! Sora who lives in destiny islands. I live with Kairi and Riku there."

"Well, you do look exactly like Sora. What do you say Tia? We finally found your partner. Since you cosplay Kairi, he's your new partner."

"But I am Sora! And you know Kairi too?" Sora said.

"Yeah we all do, we're kingdom Hearts Fans. All 5 of us. Well, then. Hmmm. And yeah he does look exactly like Sora, which makes him so cute!" A girl said who was coming from the group. The girl giggled.

"What? I don't understand this! I AM Sora!" Sora cried.

"Yeah, Yeah. Sure you are," One of the boys said, "by the way, I'm Edward I play as Roxas. That guy with the blue shirt, he's Vinson, he plays as Riku. The girl here, is Tia, she plays as Kairi. The guy behind Vinson is Setra he plays as, um…..someone…"

"Hey! Why cannot remember?" Setra said in funny accent

"Are you practicing your English, Setra?" Vinson said.

Setra looked away instantly. "Setra can understand English properly, but cannot speak it properly. He's Japanese that's why," A guy from behind Setra said, "I'm Jeremy."

_Japanese? What's that? A new kind of heartless? _ Sora wondered.

"_Watashi wa Setra desu_." Setra said, "_Douzo Yorishku_." The guy bowed a little and smiled.

"Stop speaking Japanese, Setra," Jeremy announced. He then turned to Sora, "We're still trying to learn each other's language. Forgive the stupidity."

"Uh…is Japanese…." Sora was just too confused to speak, "uuhh.. i-is that a-a nneww k-ki-kind of heartless?" he stuttered.

The all of them except for Setra looked at each other and exchanged glances. Near a mansion, They laughed boisterously. "HAHAHA! You sure are funny! Nice joke. That's gonna be harsh on Setra." Tia laughed. They all agreed on Tia. Too funny.

Edward clasped his hands together and said, "Ok, newbie—"

"It's Sora." The brown haired guy said.

"Seems like our little friend here is an addicted fan of Sora," Jeremy taunted, "C'mere you…" Sora stepped closer to him. "You're not gay for Sora are you?" Jeremy said in a whisper.

Sora shooed his head no. _AAARRRGGGHHH!! I AM Sora! Bastards!_ Sora was furious now.

"What did Jeremy say?" Tia asked.

No Response.

"OK. Enough of this. Let's go in my house now." Edward said. All six of them walked inside a big mansion. All around them was a bunch of collectibles from different animes and games. "Uh, I'm a sucker when it comes to these stuffs. Let's go to the games room. Let's play kingdom hearts. I'm never getting tired of that! Ever!." Passing by the living room they went upstairs and entered a room with a big TV and a PS2. Everywhere there were scattered games, Square Enix games in General.

"Uh, Edward, when was the last time you played here and fixed this place?" Tia asked.

No reply.

Setra laughed and said, "Edward…._baka_"

"_Damare_, Setra!" Edward shouted which made Setra stopped laughing.

"_Gomenasai_" Setra apologized.

"ok, moving on, Edward, I'll go get the kingdom hearts." Jeremy said. He ran to the corner of the room and went back with the case. They all sat on bean bags. Sora still uncomfortable with the new group he just stood near the door. "Dude, come here. There's plenty of seats here." They showed Sora the cased and it showed a picture of Sora standing with the kingdom key on his right hand.

"Here, _Sora, _here is _your_ game." Vinson handed the case and got the cd and put it in the reader. "read it." Sora just stared at it.

"Kingdom hearts." Sora announced. "I-I have a g-game?" He stuttered. The group laughed again.

"Dude you don't own that! Tetsuya does! He created this game! You're wearing a Sora costume without knowing who made this game?!" Tia proclaimed. Tia turned to Edward. "what world are you in now?"

"I repeated the whole thing again in hard mode. I'm in The world that never was"

"HEY! It's me! How can I be there when I'm here?... in this place… I really don't know where…." Sora's voice fading away….


	2. i have a game?

"Oh, yeah

"Oh, yeah! Buh-bye losers!" Vinson said while playing Kingdom Hearts.

_AAAAAHHH! This place is confusing! _Sora Thought _maybe…just maybe... like this game in front of me maybe this is just another one of those worlds I entered. I go in and out victoriously…. _Sora sighed _I'll tell Kairi about this journey through…that door…. That door! That's it! But where is that door! I just went here through a door then, I guess that door vanished when I closed it. What did Kairi do? I have to get outta here!!_

"I rock! Die heartless! Die! Y--!" Vinson shouted.

"You forgot the nobodies dude! They're still enemies all around you, but your killing them anyway." Jeremy chuckled.

"oh yeah, nobodies. Of course!" Vinson said.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE" They both repeatedly shout.

Now Sora is really irritated. _Almost forgot… every world has a heartless and nobodies... sigh no worries! I kill them all anyway! _ Though he was not in a very good mood, he brightened up when he saw some people he knew, when he looked at the TV. _And I almost forgot! Every world I meet new people then eventually becomes my friend. _He looked around. _And I guess these new people who eventually becomes my friend are these people. I always remember the people I meet! _He smiled.

"Hey Sora wanna play?" Tia asked. "Vinson, give the controller to Sora." She grabbed the controller from him. well, trying to. "Vinson! Give! Give it to me! VINSON!" Finally Vinson let go, then tia accidentally hit her head by the controller. "you will pay." She turned to Sora and said, "here you go"

_Eh? I never played this game. I never even held something like this! _"well, I never heard of this game. But it sure does look like a lot of fun!" Sora said.

The room was suddenly quiet. The only thing talking is Sora in the game talking.

"you mean…" Edward said.

"you did not never….." Setra said.

"you.." Tia said.

"never played…" Vinson said.

"KINGDOM HEARTS?!" Jeremy raised his voice.

Suddenly all five of them looked at each other. So suddenly, all five shouted, then ran around the room running like crazy. Setra spinned so quickly, when he started to run again he went straight to a wall, then slammed his head hard and fell flat on the floor. Unfortunately Tia was running behind him so she tripped then fell. Edward, Vinson, Jeremy was catching up then ended up tripping because of the two. They tripped over the two in a canon with a special bumped in the head because they fell over Tia. Tia was mad now.

"Don't you ever, ever get near me again. You pervert!" Tia screamed looking at Edward, "why? Why you never joined our riot before. Not when this was the maddest. Usually your just sitting there quietly, staring at us…" Tia shocked.

"Now you say. I see! _Sugoidesune"_ Setra very much amazed.

"ok why, why did you just start a riot in the first place?" Sora asked.

"well, you see. We somehow over react when people say something about Kingdom Hearts. And what you said has caused a big riot. Hold it. I'll go get an ice bag." Jeremy said.

"get me one too." The rest added. Jeremy went out of the room.

"well, first of, sorry about the riot. But what's wrong with what I said?" Sora asked.

"you said you never played this game. And what's more mysterious is that I while ago you told us what happened to you and whats gonna happen in the game, and they're all correct!" Vinson said.

"plus your wearing a cosplay of Sora. Plain werd" Tia added.

"well, it's true that I know exactly what happened and what's gonna happen. But forgive me! I never even played this game before. In fact I never been here… in this world."

"huh? I don't get you. Or, we don't." Tia said. Jeremy entered the room with ice packs then distributed it to everyone.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked.

"our little friend here says he has never been to this world. L-O-L" Edward said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Eh? Never been to this world? What are you? An alien? A paranormal being? What then?" Jeremy asked.

"I really **AM **Sora. No jokes. Not kidding. I'm that Sora you are seeing in your 'tv'. I _am_ Sora. I entered from the basement of destiny islands. Kairi and I was suppose to draw on the walls to rejoice because we're back together after a long time and I also found our friend Riku. But then we found this door we have never seen before. We became curious, Kairi and me. So then I entered the door though Kairi warned me, I still did. After that I came here. I found myself in a street full of people with those some sort of material they ride on. Then you guys found me wearing a 'cosplay' suit and made me enter your group I really don't know! I'm lost. I want to go back home with Kairi. We're rejoicing because we're back together. But now we're separated again. Please help me find that door that vanished!" Sora with a sad voice he said.

Everyone then was quiet. No one moved a muscle…

Silence……

. ... ... ...

Back in destiny islands Kairi ran in search of Riku.

"RIKU!!" the girl screamed, "Riku! Help me! Sora is missing!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

On the other side of the island, Riku heard the girl's scream then ran through the bridge and then on water. Then…

"Kairi! What happened?" Riku was panting.

"Sora!" She cried "Sora and I went under the islands to draw since we're back together. But then we saw a door that was unfamiliar. Sora went curious and went inside. I warned him not to go near but he didn't listen. I ran after him but the door vanished. Please help! We're just back together then now he's lost again! Riku! Help me!"

"hush." Trying to calm down Kairi, "ok, ok, we'll do something. Don't worry. He's my friend too. I cannot let him disappear out of our sight again. Don't worry we'll find a way."

Kairi was still in panic. What do they do now?


	3. omfg it's SORA

**note: i wont give you the meaning of the japanese words**

**ssssoorrryyyy**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

"What?! That's impossible! You're just a fictional character, created by Tetsuya Nomura! How could you be here then? In our world? It's impossible! Not unless you're an alien!" Edward said.

"Whoa! You have a point because your clothes, they're not the kind that looks like a bloated cardboard. It looks really real. And its cloth, it's not synthetic. It's different. Not like in the cosplay stores out there. It's like magic!" Tia said.

"This, this is made by those fairies! Flora, Fauna, and Merry weather! This reminds me! I still have that orb in my pocket! To give you some proof I'll show the orb that change my suit into red!" Sora said. He then reached for his pocket and the orb was wrapped in a cloth.

"Oh, t-the that shining orb! Look very…. Magic!" Setra stared at the orb while Sora was opening it.

Sora touched the orb then his clothes turned into red. He touched the orb again then his clothes went back to normal. **Magic! **Everyone stared in amazement. Vinson was so amazed that he didn't know that his ice bag was opened and it was dripping and the icy cold water dripped on him.

"Uhm, Vinson, you're ice bag." Jeremy said. Vinson looked at his ice bag then noticed it was dripping on his skin then jumped back because it was very cold.

"Hey! Remember! That same night Sora was given those clothes Master Yen Sid said that the heartless and nobodies will be using their own path: corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between worlds. If I'm right I guess…" Edward the most addicted fan amongst them said.

"Right! But I don't think heartless would go to destiny islands to link my world to… your world. I don't think I entered these 'corridors of darkness' to enter your world. Only heartless can I enter I guess…" Sora said, "I'm not a heartless" he chuckled.

"hey! **THERE MAY BE A HEARTLESS IN DESTINY ISLANDS!** Plus if they linked our worlds their might be heartless! Here! On our world! In earth! Oh no!" Tia screamed with a hint of worry in her voice. The others nodded in agreement.

"What?! But the door they say is usually magical not concrete! And concrete doors cant be magic right? If there are some heartless in destiny islands that means… no! Kairi is in trouble! I have to get back now!" Sora ran to the door.

"Wait, Sora! You don't know how to find the door! Plus you said that the door vanished right? And anyway I don't think this is true." Edward said.

Suddenly the room turned dark and cold. There was a strong gust of wind blowing; it looked almost like a tornado. On the floor a dark circle formed. Then someone's head was popping out. Or maybe something…

"**HEARTLESS IN OUR WORLD!**" Tia screamed. There were 5 heartless that showed up.

"Sora! Where's your key blade! Please! Kill them!" Vinson shouted. Suddenly the heartless started attacking the 6 of them.

"My key blade? Oh, uh yeah! Of course!" he stared at his hand, "but wait! I thought you didn't believe in me… I must leave you then…."

"No, no! We believe you alright! Just kill those heartless with your key blade ok!" they all said.

"Fine. Key blade…hmm…Where IS my key blade? Key blade! Come out now! Key blade! Come on! I don't think it works in your world."

"There has to be some magic in our world! Right Setra?" Jeremy told Setra.

"_Hai"_ Setra replied.

"Ha-ha. The only magic I know is the magic of love! Ha-ha!" Vinson joked.

"This is no time for jokes!" Tia said.

_I've heard of that. But…Love? I love Kairi! Kairi! KAIRI!_ Sora screamed in his thoughts. Then suddenly his key blade showed up.

"Yes! Your key blade! Fight them!" Edward shouted.

Sora then started fighting back the heartless. _I want to go home! And I don't want heartless to go in other worlds! _He thought while knocking out 2 heartless. _Take that heartless fiends! You go around attacking these innocent people? Please!_ **HIHHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAA**, 2 more went k.o.

"_Gambare_ Sora-kun!" Setra said.

"Uh, I don't understand whatever that is!" Sora told Setra because he doesn't know what Japanese is.

Finally the last heartless went down. His key blade disappeared. The room temperature went back to normal. The room lit up then the strong wind was gone.

"I thought there was no magic here! You're Sora alright!" Tia said.

"Vinson was right…" Sora mumbled.

"**EH!?** WHAT?!" They said in uni son.

"You mean the magic…..of….AAARRRRGGGHHHH. I hate to believe this! I can't believe Vinson's joke is actually true! Damn it!" Tia said irritatingly.

"By the way, what is Setra saying all the time?" Sora asked.

"Japanese. Duh." Jeremy answered.

"Anyways it's already 9 pm and I _wanted _to have 8 hours. But I guess this fighting thing scene just ate up my time. so uh, can you leave now? Sora you can stay here. We have an extra guest room 2 rooms away from my room." Edward offered.

"Time flies fast. Wow. Can I stay here too? My parents are on vacation and my brother is having a sleepover because of his group's science fair project. That means I deserve to have a night out too. I don't have a ride home anyways." Tia asked.

"Hey, I can drive you home pooky. Come on." Vinson offered this time.

"No thanks, Vinson, that doesn't make me recognize your special features. No can do. You're still not attractive no matter what." Tia said.

"But I don't think Edward has an extra guest room. Right Edward?" Vinson turned to Edward.

. ... ... ...

"So the door disappeared…" Riku sighed. He didn't know what to do. "Hmm… if it vanished it might ave gone to some place else. The problem is, where?"

"We don't even know what world it leads too. If we do, we could just go call chip and dale and ride the gummi ship to that world." Kairi sighed, "Are we really meant to be apart? Or is it just some nobodies or heartless doing?"

_Hehe…you and Sora are meant to be apart. You Kairi was meant to be for me! Now that Sora's not here I can have you all by myself. By the time Sora gets back here, Kairi's heart is finally mine! MWAHAHHAHA!..hi hi hi... :). _Riku thought. Then an evil grin drew up his face.

**. ... ... ...**

**End of this chapter.**

  


	4. it's my turn now

**Hey! New chapter here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye!" Edward said.

"Bye to you too." Jeremy said.

Everyone left, except for Sora and Tia.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Tia said.

"Yes, but your sharing rooms with Sora since there are two beds anyway." Edward warned.

Tia giggled. "Oh, thank you Eddie!"

"Hey, hey, nobody calls me Eddie ok? Ed is better." Edward corrected her. Edward then walked with them to the room they are going to stay.

"Thanks, Ed." Tia thanked him for letting her stay.

"If Sora needs anything, you know what to do. For room needs just go press that button over there." He pointed out to the black looking like a remote button.

"Mmm, ok." Tia said and closed the door. When she turned to the beds, Sora was already sleeping. He went to the bed and woke up Sora.

"No, Sora, don't sleep until you take a bath and change clothes. Now get up." Tia demanded him.

"Eh… I'm too lazy."

"Take a bath. I'll go get some clothes."

"Ok fine." Sora rose from his bed. And walk to the bathroom.

"Aah! Sora almost forgot!" Tia went opened a cabinet and grabs a red towel from the cabinet. "Here's your towel."

"Thanks"

"Ok, make it quick I also need to take a bath..." Sora nodded then went to the bathroom. Tia went to the cabinet again and opened it. _Hmm... Clothes… I'm sure Edward leaves some clothes here for guests._ She then found a bunch of pajamas good enough for Sora's size. _This isn't half bad! In fact this is the coolest pajama ever! _She pulled out a black pairing pajama with most of the kinds of key blade prints in it. _Now for my bed time attire… how about this? _Tia pulled out a purple silk paired-up pajama with cupcake prints of different colors that goes with adorable cute bunny fluffy slippers. And then she looked at a full length mirror beside the cabinet. _Aww this is so cute! Where did Edward get his taste?! Hold it! Almost forgot. He has an adorable younger sister._

"Ok, time to get my towel." She opened a drawer and reached for any towel. "Oh… my… god…." The towel she reached for was BARBIE. She quickly threw back the towel. "Ok… other choices….please!" She begged. When she got her hand out she got a towel with pony prints. " ok, Ed's sister is getting on my nerves." She put in again. She reached in again and got an olive green towel. "Plain but it _is_ way better than that Barbie and those ponies. Ugh." She said with disgust.

_Is he done yet? Maybe I should go check_. She was about to knock but then Sora opened the door. "Oh my god." Sora's towel was wrapped at his lower body. "Quick! Get in and wear this!" she threw the pajamas to him and she grabbed the door knob and shut the door.

She ran to her bed and jumped in. She panted. "He …is so…. HOTT..." Tia giggled.Sora went out with his towel at his right hand.

"Your turn mademoiselle." Sora said with sarcasm.

Tia stood up and walked to the bathroom door. She curtseyed. Then she entered the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let's call it a night Kairi. Everything is useless. Maybe tomorrow it will all be better." Riku said.

"All right then. Good night Riku." Kairi replied.

They both went to the place of the house then slept. One side of the house Kairi was there sleeping. The other side was where Riku is sleeping. In the middle, it was empty, where Sora would sleep soundly. Kairi looked at the empty space. "Come back soon, Sora." She said in a whisper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tia went out of the bathroom and changed. When she turned Sora was already sleeping soundly in his soft bed.

_Maybe in the islands they sleep on the floor. That must be hard. I don't think I'll last. At least now he gets to experience comfort after a long time._ Tia pitied him very much.

Tia lied down the bed and held pulled the blanket to her because it was very cold Ed's house. For some reason Tia looked worried because Sora was not using his blanket. _He might get a cold. Oh dear. If does he wont have the energy to look for that door he keeps saying._ Tia got up and went to Sora's bed and pulled the comforter sheets up to his shoulder level. Just before she was about to go back to her bed Sora pulled her. Sora mumbled something. "EH? Sora let go." Sora still grabbed her hand.

"Kairi…" he mumbled under his breath, "Look I got you a Papu fruit!" he said again. "Get a way Riku!" He said with a higher voice this time.

_He must be dreaming. Ha-ha. That's a very interesting dream he got there. 'Get away Riku'? What is he dreaming about? _Tia said. She laughed. She went back to her bed but then suddenly she felt a strong force grab her hand.

"Sora!!" he didn't wake up.

_Oh, come on. Don't let me be stuck. Let go Sora. Please, im begging._ She pleaded silently in her thoughts. Finally he let go. _Thanks for listening_.

Tia then went back to her bed. _All that running around in the riot is making me tired. I never knew Edward could be… hyper…. _She thought as she slept.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oh, geez. I mean, waking up in the middle of the night? _Riku sat up straight.

He looked around. _I'm hungry….Eh? _He looked at Kairi's place and found out she wasn't there. _Kairi? Where did that girl?_ He walked out of their little hut. There were little footprints on the ground. He followed it.

He then found Kairi at the edge of the island. She was sitting there gazing at the magnificent view of the sea with the moon's reflection there. There she was holding a Papu fruit. _This my time to make a move I guess. Sorry, Sora. It's my turn now._

* * *

**_A/N: Yes they are hyper, Hero.Of.The.Hazard._**

**_p.s. thanks for reading hero.of.the.hazard.!_**


	5. hey, where did he go!

**sorry for not updating in a while!i almost forgot about this! but thanks to _no internet conn__ection _i got to finish this chapter. i'll be posting the next in a while. :)) very well! ja ne...**

* * *

Tia woke up. The sun's light spread across the room. She turned to the other side of the bed and looked at the clock, 10:45 am. Tia closed her eyes shut. _Still early I guess._ But then she opened it again and saw Sora wasn't there. Tia started to become panicky. She stood up and reached for the door. She forgot to wear her slippers so she went walking the carpeted hallway barefoot. At least she didn't make a sound.

"Ssoooorrrrraaaaa!!! Sora! Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Where are you!" Tia called across the sullen hallway, "Sora!".

One of the doors in the hallway opened. Tia caught sight of a big plant and she hid behind there. She didn't want to be seen because she might have woken up Edward's _other_ guests. _I guess I forgot about the other guests. Im not the only one here! I think I woke him up._ A figure of a man stepped out. _Ugh! How stupid. She _had her head resting on her hands. She slumped back behind the plant where there are only stems. Then Tia caught the man's eye looking at her. _Oh no!_

"Hey, hey, hey, HEY! You behind the plant!" The man called. Now that Tia heard his voice it didn't sound much like an old man. The voice sounded more like… Edward. "Hey, hold on a sec. Tia? Why are you hiding behind the big ugly plant?"

Somehow Tia still could manage a giggle after what happened. She slowly stood up.

"I recognize those PJ's ANYWHERE!!!!" Edward squealed like a girl.

Now Tia is laughing. "so you did pick this. Right? Haha. I thought you were one of the guests. I thought I woke them up. Hehe." Tia's laugh slowly minimize to a giggle.

"You _are_ the guest, Tia." Edward chuckled. "but anyways, what _were_ you screaming all- about?" He asked.

" Oh, nothing. I was just screaming about sora. I cant find him. He's not in the room and---" Tia started to panic once more. "Omigosh! SORA!!!" Tia screamed. She slapped her head.

_Sora. Sora? Sora ….._

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. She started looking everywhere frantically. _Sora. He's not back yet._ She wiped away a tear that must had been made in her dreams. _Oh, geez. Even in my dreams. Wow… It's kinda chilly here. But it's kinda warm. The sun isn't shining today. Not without Sora. _Kairi sighed. _It's only been one night im already missing him._

She wanted to bend her knees and hug her legs but then she saw her legs with a blanket. Kairi stretched and saw Riku lying on the sand. _Riku must have been the one who gave me this blanket. I think I should go and wake him up._

Kairi crawled to Riku's place. Riku didn't have a blanket laying on top of him to keep him warm. "Riku? Are you up yet?"

He didn't move.

"Come on Riku." Kairi thought. _Very well then. _Kairi leaned a little closer and whispered to his ear, "thanks Riku." Kairi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kairi sat up straight and stretched once more. He looked at him and saw a little smile forming at the corner of his mouth. _Aah! He's awake._ "Riku! You're awake! Riku!" She laughed. "Riku get up" she giggled this time.

Riku turned and his mouth fully transformed into a big grin. _One point. _Riku put both of his hands up with only the index finger up. Kairi squealed then giggled. She stood up and started to run. "Riku don't you tickle me! If you really want to, come and get me!" Riku stood up and followed her.

"you **cannot** run!!!" Riku shouted when they were crossing the bridge above the waters going to the main land _**[their usual spot]**_

Kairi ran faster and laughed.

Just like that she forgot that Sora was even missing. She was having a fine day.

"Well he must be here somewhere." Edward said walking down the stairs. "Sora! Sorrrrrrrrrraaaa!!! Sora dude! Dude! Dude. Dude? DUDE!!!" Edward yelled.

"Yelling and screaming wont do anything. Not even saying a lot of _dudes,_ would help. We have to get outta here" Tia said

"well then lets get out! But first we gotta get outta these PJs."

"right"

Both ran up the stairs again. A few minutes later they went back down.

"ok lets go Tia"

"right"

They ran out of the mansion and then passed the mansion's gates without a word. The moment they left they saw a spiky haired guy rummaging through the trash can which was nearby. Tia and Edward laughed. "HAHAHAHHA, who is that dude?" Edward kept on laughing. Who could be rummaging the trash can with …. Black pajamas… with keyblade prints…

" uh, Edward?" Tia said.

"mmmhhmmm?"

"That's Sora."

"uh. Oops?"

"AAAiiiiiyyyeeehhhhhh" Sora screamed.

Tia and Edward ran to Sora. Edward's eye was popping out. Blood dripped from Sora's hand. At the sight of it Edward quickly turned around. Edward squealed. Tia's slapped Edward at the head.

"**WHAT THE FUDGE HAPPENED!?**" tia asked Sora.

Sora's eyes was teaful, he pointed to the garbage can. Tia took tried to take a peek at the can, but the smell was just so stinky. Tia quickly pinched her nose so she wouldn't have to smell the smelly garbage. "If you're scared of blood then you shouldn't be scared of garbage cans." Tia slapped Edward's head again and pushed his head to the garbage can. Edward screamed. "Stop being so gay." Sora chuckled even if he was hurt. Tia pushed Edward even harder now with two hands. Tia was holding her breath. "what the heck is in there? Tell me I'll let you go."

"aaaaahhhh. It smells so gross! YYYAAAKKKKKKKKKK!" Edward yanked off Tia's hand. Now it was the opposite, Edward slapped Tia, pushed her head to the garbage can. Tia was fast, she pinched her nose. Now that Tia caught a glimpse of the can she punched Edward to the stomach.

"oow."

"**WHO THE HECK WOULD THROW A KNIFE TO THE GARBAGE CAN?!**" Tia screamed. She then turned quickly to Edward.

* * *

**last minute inspirationfor the garbage can part from a book :)) hihi. poor sora. XD XD XD XD XD. || ill be posting the next a little later.  
**


End file.
